When the Two Selves Meet
by Enigma Dragon Warrior
Summary: Chris has an insane challenge planned for the campers. Go to another dimension to meet their counterparts. As it turns out, their counterparts are their original designs. Which team will win, and what about B and Dawn? Read to see how this challenge ends.
1. The Morning Before

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. If I did, Dawn would make it further in the game.

**Note: **Yesterday, I thought about what it would be like if the TDROTI contestants met their prototype designs and I came up with a story about it. Since school was cancelled today, there must have been divine intervention to help me write this story… in my mind at least. This story takes place after Truth or Laser Shark, but don't worry, Staci and Dakota will get in on the action too! B and Dawn are the only two campers without prototype designs, so they will have to… Well, I'll reveal that later on! I want this story to be around four to six chapters, just so I can get everything I want to happen in.

**Rating Note: **I'm planning for this story to be no worse than K+, but I'll never know.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Sleepless in Camp Wawanakwa<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Toxic Rats Cabin: Boy's Side<strong>

Sam sat on his bed, playing Mario Kart 7 on his 3DS. Lately, he had been distraught over Dakota's recent elimination. Though gaming always seemed to bring him joy, he seemed empty inside today.

"Sha-Lightning!" Lightning cried, leaping from the top bunk.

"Hey Lightning." Sam said, trying to start a conversation. "I'm curious, is Lightning your real name or something you go by?"

"What are you talking about?" Lightning responded. "Lightning has always been Lightning's real name! Sha-Bam!"

Lightning's shouting awoke Silent B. The silent genius quietly got out of bed and put on his jacket.

A loud scream alarmed the three boys. Scott burst though the door and slammed it loudly, panting heavily afterwards. His shirt and jeans were torn and mud caked his entire body.

"Wow Scott, you look like you just had a LARP for Left 4 Dead." Sam chuckled. "What happened?"

"I was just getting it on with one of the ladies." Scott replied.

"Really?" Lightning said. "Is it your first time?"

"Hardly." Scott bragged, wiping some mud off his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam - BTW, Scott's Still a Virgin)<strong>

**Scott - **Man, Chris sure knows how to hide that immunity idol! Those mutant sharks and beavers leave little to be desired also. As long as I stick to my plan of getting rid of my own team, I won't even need the idol! I successfully got rid of Dakota, but who do I target next... Dawn is the last remaining female on my team, but B's a strong competitor...

* * *

><p><strong>Toxic Rats Cabin - Girl's Side<strong>

Dawn was the only one residing on the girl's side of the Toxic Rats Cabin. She had just finished meditating and decided to get dressed for the day. When she began to unzip her pink nightgown, a little firefly approached her.

"What's that little one?" Dawn asked, holding the firefly close to her ear. "A hidden camera? Where?" She covered her bosom and nervously looked around her surroundings. The firefly directed Dawn to her suitcase sitting in the corner. The cute moonchild moved her suitcase to reveal a hidden camera, poised to film Dawn undress herself.

In surprise, Dawn stomped on the camera and ran away.

* * *

><p><strong>Control Room<strong>

"Oh, come on!" Chris cried in frustration, staring at the fuzzy screen.

* * *

><p><strong>Mutant Maggots Cabin - Boy's Side<strong>

A loud trumpet alarm awoke the three boys. Brick sprung out of bed and began jogging in place, not noticing Mike and Cameron groan in frustration.

"Do you have to get up so early Brick?" Mike groaned. Suddenly, he gasped and his face became wrinkled. "You darn kids with your alarm clocks! Back in my day, we let the rooster wake us up!"

"What are you talking about?" Brick asked, not noticing that Mike was acting weird, "I always get up at 600 hours."

Mike gasped again and reverted back to normal. "What were we doing again?"

"You were complaining about Brick's alarm clock." Cameron reminded him.

"Was I?" Mike asked.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam - MPD Is Not For Me)<strong>

**Cameron - **Mike's Multiple Personality Disorder is intriguing! So far, I have observed two personalities: Chester, the grumpy old man, and Svetlana, the Russian olympic gymnast. I wonder if he has any more!

**Mike - **My disorder is getting so irritating! I sure hope Zoey isn't too weirded out by Chester and Svetlana. The last thing I need is Vito coming out. Zoey seems like the kind of person that gets ticked off by someone like him. If I just keep my shirt on, I'll be just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Mutant Maggots Cabin - Girl's Cabin<strong>

"Yo Red, move out of the way!" Anne Maria shouted, shoving Zoey away from the mirror.

"I'm not done yet!" Zoey replied, having only one pigtail in her hair.

"Tough crap." Anne Maria said, spraying her hair, "I've gotta maintain my poof."

"Your poof's already rock solid." Zoey muttered.

"Morning girls." Jo said, getting out of bed, "I'd stick around, but I gotta do my 8K." She ran out of the cabin.

"In order for this room arrangement to work, we have to find a middle ground." Zoey said, putting her second pigtail in her hair, "You can't spend all your time in front of the mirror."

"'Course I do." Anne Maria said, "How else will I look sexy as I do. Not that you would know anything about beauty."

Zoey looked away in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Mess Hall<strong>

"I see you campers are looking more cheerful than usual." Chris said, "I'll fix that problem with a challenge!"

All the contestants groaned, something which made Chris smile. "Now that's what I like to hear! Your challenge is to travel to an altrenate dimension and meet your counterparts. You'll get there by means of a giant portal."

Chef rolled out a large, hollow, circular device. Next to it was a clock that was marked for twenty four hours

"If we meet our counterparts, won't that cause a paradox that would bend space and time?" Cameron asked.

"No, you'll just be sent back to this dimension." Chris answered, "Anyways, you have twenty four hours to meet your counterpart before the portal closes. The first team to meet all their counterparts wins the challenge."

"What if we don't meet our counterparts?" Dawn asked.

"Looks like you'll be stuck in an altrenate dimension forever." Chris shrugged, "There's no time to waste, because the twenty four hours starts now!" Chris flipped a giant switch. The hollow area of the circle began sparkling until it turned into a giant, purple void.

"No time to waste! Let's go Maggots!" Jo ordered as her team jumped into the portal.

"We better win this one!" Lighting told his team as they leapt into the portal.

"This is gonna be a good one!" Chris laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

I know I have a few other stories I need to work on, but this idea is just too good to pass up. I'll get working on my other stories momentarily.

Staci and Dakota appear in the next chapter. How will they get involved? That's a mystery.

Which team will win? Will everyone make it back to the real dimension on time? And what will happen to B and Dawn? Continue reading to find out!


	2. The Altrenate Dimension

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. If I did, episode seven would be on YouTube by now. Chances are the episode will be on YouTube by the time I publish this chapter, but it never hurts to be prepared.

**Pairings: **BxDawn, DakotaxSam, CameronxJo Frienship, and MikexZoeyxAnneMaria

**Note: **Last time on When the Two Selves Meet, we took a look at the eleven remaining contestants spending the morning in their cabins! Chris announced their challenge, which was to travel to an alternate dimension to meet their counterparts! Really though, let's get to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Journey to the Center of Total Drama<strong>

The Toxic Rats looked around at their surroundings. This altrenate dimension looked no different from the radioactive summer camp they were living in.

"How do we find our counterparts anyway?" Dawn asked aloud.

"I say the best way to accomplish this challenge is to split up." Scott spoke up. "B, Dawn, and Lightning should check the campgrounds while Sam and I check the forest."

B knew that splitting up would be the worst option to take. He would speak up, but he decided to let the events play out.

Sam followed Scott into the forest. The devious red head was formulating a plan to sabotage his team.

_"How can I throw this one?" _Scott thought to himself. _"Now that I've split my team up, I guess I can try keeping my teammates away from their counterparts, but..."_

"If you plan on throwing this challenge, you're an idiot." Sam said matter-of-factly, "You have to escape this dimension too."

"What would make you think I would throw this challenge?" Scott chuckled nervously.

"In this dimension, we can hear each other's thoughts." Sam replied.

Scott felt like he had been struck in the face, but he hid his feelings with a devious smile. "So I can hear your thoughts too, huh?" Scott said, "That mean I can tell that you're thinking about Dakota right now!"

"H... how did you know?" Sam asked, red in the face.

"Same way you found out about my plan." Scott smiled smugly. "If we keep each other's thoughts a secret, I think we'll be just fine!"

Sam sighed regretfully. "Deal." The two shook hands and ventured further into the forest.

* * *

><p>The Mutant Maggots materialized in the altrenate dimension. The six look at their surroundings and noticed that this dimension looked identical to the real one.<p>

"The best way to avoid complications is to stick together." Jo said, "Maggots, let's move out!"

The Maggots only walked a short distance before they saw a potential counterpart. This one resembled Brick, except he had on a gray shirt, green shorts, and lacked Brick's dog tags.

"I'll talk to him." Brick told his team. He approached his counterpart and patted him on the back. "Hello there, my name is..."

"Is that any way to talk to your captain?" The altrenate Brick snapped, turning around sharply, "Drop and give me fifty!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Brick answered, getting to the ground and beginning his push ups.

Jo chuckled at Brick's misfortune.

"Is something funny?" The altrenate Brick yelled, facing Jo, "I don't remember cracking a joke!"

"No sir!" Jo replied, saluting, "Nothing to report sir!"

As Brick was doing push ups, he dissapeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>In the normal dimension, Brick's body materialized in the mess hall.<p>

"Brick, looks like you're the first one to escape." Chris said. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good!" Brick said, standing up. "I performed my duty for my team, sir!"

* * *

><p>"I believe we should check the campsite." Dawn said. "There should be some people there." Dawn, B, and Lightning traveled to the campsite, and found the altrenate Lightning doing squats by the campfire. Lighting's counterpart also looked exactly like him, except he had a light blue shirt on instead of a jersey.<p>

"Yo altrenate Lightning!" The real Lightning greeted. "How's it hanging?"

"Altrenate?" The counterpart replied, "Listen pal, there can only be one Lightning, and that's me!" He shoved his real counterpart to the ground.

"It's gonna be like that, is it?" Lightning said, getting up.

A blonde girl in a gray tracksuit came up behind Lightning's counterpart and gave him a noogie.

"Still causin' trouble, eh Leopold?" The girl in the gray tracksuit chuckled.

As Lightning blushed a bright red, Dawn approached the two counterparts.

"Jo, is that you?" The moonchild asked.

"Jo?" The girl in the gray tracksuit answered, dropping the altrenate Lightning. "The name's Mary!"

"Hey campers, hope you're having fun in this altrenate dimension!" Chris called out in an intercom that only the contestants could hear. "Did you know that Lightning's real name is Leopold? What a dork! Haha!"

"You have to believe Lightning!" The athletic overachiever pleaded. "Chris is lying!"

"No I'm not!" Chris said once again, "It's right there on your birth certificate!"

"NOOOOO!" Lightning cried as he faded away.

"B, we should find Scott and Sam." Dawn said.

The silent genius nodded and they both left the area.

* * *

><p>Back in the real world, Lightning appeared in the mess hall.<p>

"How does it feel to escape the altrenate dimension, Leopold?" Chris asked mockingly.

Lightning did not answer. He just sat down next to Brick.

* * *

><p>The five remaining Mutant Maggots searched high and low for their counterparts. Actually, maybe not so much high and low, but they kept an eye out nonetheless.<p>

"At least we know how this game works now." Jo said.

"Look!" Zoey cried, pointing to another counterpart.

"It's not one of our teammates." Anne Maria said. "I say we leave it behind." Anne Maria was right. This was Scott's counterpart. He looked exactly like Scott, except he had a green tank top on and a beard that matched the color of his hair.

The Maggots were about to search elsewhere, but the altrenate Scott noticed them.

"Hey!" He called out to the team. "I thought Chris didn't let other people on the island."

"Oh, we're altrenate dimensional counterparts of some of the other contestants you know, and Chris sent us to find our counterparts." Zoey introduced herself. "Your name's Scott, right? My name's Zoey, and this is Mike, Cameron, Anne Maria, and Jo. I know this sounds ridiculous, but if you could help us find our counterparts, we would really appreciate it!"

The altrenate Scott thought for a second before answering. "I'll see what I can do." He said quietly before walking away.

"That was nice of him." Zoey said. A slap upside the head from Anne Maria alerted her.

"You dumbass broad! He's from the other team!" The Jersey Shore reject berated the indie chick.

"There's no need to be so rude!" Zoey retorted.

"Ladies!" Mike cried, getting between the argument. "We should focus on our task!" All of a sudden, Mike switched into Chester. "You darn girls with your arguing! Back in my day, ladies kept their traps shut! Those were the good days." Mike gasped and switched back to his normal self.

Both Zoey and Anne Maria raised a suspicious eyebrow.

As for the altrenate Scott, he came across a giant, purple void.

"This must be where those maggots came from." He thought. He walked right through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>(Confession Cam - Our Cameo of the Week)<strong>

**Cody - **Whoops! I knew I should've patched that wormhole!

* * *

><p><strong>Loser Resort<strong>

Dakota was relaxing on a beach chair when Staci, wearing the ugly mullet wig, entered the scene.

"Do you like my new wig?" The compulsive liar asked. "Yeah, my great, great, great, great grandmother Lola invented wigs!"

"Just shut it already!" Dakota cried, covering her ears. She opened her eyes and noticed something about Staci. "Isn't that Heather's old wig?"

"Yeah, Heather is my fourth cousin, thrice removed!" Staci declared.

"I've gotta get back on the island..." The famemonger muttered. "Maybe I can sneak back on during the next elimination ceremony..."

From out of nowhere, the portal opened in front of the two girls and out stepped Scott's counterpart.

"I assume your name are Staci and Dakota right?" The counterpart said.

"Who are you and why do you look like Scott?" Dakota cried.

"That's not important." Scott's counterpart said. "Dakota, you want to get back on the island right?"

"Of course I do." She replied.

"And Staci, you want to meet your extended family tree?" The altrenate Scott said to Staci.

"Yeah, I especially want to meet my great uncle Roger, who invented the internet!" Staci answered.

"If you follow me, both those wishes will be fulfilled!" The devious clone said.

The two girls shrugged and followed the altrenate Scott into the portal.

"I love causing trouble!" Scott's counterpart thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Standings<strong>

**Still In The Altrenate Dimension**

**Toxic Rats - **B, Dawn, Scott, Sam

**Mutant Maggots - **Anne Maria, Cameron, Jo, Mike, Zoey

**Other - **Dakota, Staci

**Escaped - **Brick, Lightning

* * *

><p><strong>Closing<strong>

Sorry this chapter took so long.

Anyways, the next chapter will focus a lot on the MikeXZoeyXAnneMaria love triangle.

Will everyone escape in time? Will the altrenate Scott's troublemaking stop? And when will the next chapter be posted? Find the answers to these questions later! Read and review!


End file.
